mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Maddie Blaustein
| deathplace = United States | othername = Madeleine Joan Blaustein, Addie Blaustein, Kendra Bancroft | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 1997–2008 | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Madeleine Joan Blaustein (commonly credited as Maddie Blaustein, formerly credited as Addie Blaustein) (born Adam Blaustein October 9, 1960 – December 11, 2008http://www.4kids.tv/buzz/view/2005) was an American voice actress. Blaustein was the second oldest of five children and was born in Long Island, New York, United States on October 9, 1960. Blaustein was, until her death, the voice of Sartorius in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. She was also most known as the voices of Meowth in Pokémon (Episodes 29-Season 8) and Solomon Muto (Sugoroku Mutou) from Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. She was also Chef Kawasaki from Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, Doctor Kureha in One Piece and Arngrim, Lawfer and Lezard in Valkyrie Profile. She was also a comic book writer and artist, having worked for both Marvel Comics and Milestone Comics, and an animation director. Most recently, she served as Creative Director for the recently cancelled Weekly World News. Video game localization coordinator and translator Jeremy Blaustein is her brother. She provided the voice of Margarete in the English version of the PlayStation 2 game Shadow Hearts. Most notable is her great variety of voices. In Valkyrie Profile, for example, she was able to perform a very "tough", deep masculine voice (Arngrim), as well as a high-class one (Lawfer) and a suitable and somewhat androgynous voice of a mad scientist/sorcerer (Lezard Valeth). In Shadow Hearts, Margarete is voiced in a deep, feminine, and seductive style. During the 2004 Democratic Party primaries, she appeared as Sméagol on the Mike Malloy Show, announcing a satirical presidential bid.http://www.mikemalloy.com/audio/smeagle.mp3 She was also the most recent voice actor for E-123 Omega of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Under the pseudonym Kendra Bancroft, Blaustein was one of the content creators in the Second Life platform, where she was a very eager participant since 2004, and earned a reputation as an innovative, competent, and very reliable 3D modeller in the many communities where she participated. Her experience as an activist in the transgendered community helped her out to organize and support groups of people in Second Life. Death She died on December 11, 2008 in her sleep from a short illness, at the age of 48. Voice roles * Animalia – The Toucans * Cubix – Dr. K * Cutie Honey (live action movie) – Sister Jill * F-Zero: GP Legend – Dr. Clash * Fighting Foodons – Burnt Meatballs, Oslo * G.I. Joe: Sigma Six – Overkill, Additional Voices * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers – Cherit * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! – Chef Kawasaki, Tuggle, Mehlman, Waddle-Doo, Biblio, Additional Voices * One Piece – Dr. Kureha * Pokémon – Meowth (after Nathan Price), Corphish, Torkoal and Farfetch'd (Seasons 1–8), Lieutenant Surge, Additional Voices ** Pokémon Chronicles – Meowth ** Pokémon Mystery Dungeon : Explorers of Time and Darkness Special – Chatot * Slayers – Jillas * Samurai Deeper Kyo – Migeira * Gokusen – Tetsu Asakura * Sonic X – Additional Voices * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy – Wally Tusket, Mrs. Tusket, Dorothy Tusket, Comrade Turbinski, Lord Flash/Warsman * Valkyrie Profile – Arngrim, Barbarossa, Lawfer, Lezard Valeth * Yu-Gi-Oh! – Solomon Muto, Shimon Muran * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Sartorius, Additional Voices * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds – Rex Goodwin (episode 2–13) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters – Solomon Muto * Sonic the Hedgehog series ** Shadow the Hedgehog – The President ** Sonic Riders – E-10000R, E-10000G, Babylon Guardian ** Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – E-123 OmegaMaddie Blaustein at the Internet Movie Database. * Dinosaur King – Mr. Drake, Helga * Viva Piñata – Corinna Writing credits *''Deathwish'' – Milestone Comics, 4-issue miniseries with Yves Fezzani *''Hardware'' – Milestone Comics ongoing, 'The Hunt for Deathwish' with Yves Fezzani *''Static'' – Milestone Comics ongoing, with Yves Fezzani References External links * *Trans-Ponder interview with Maddie Blaustein *Maddie's Myspace *Second Myspace page *Maddie Joan Blaustein's page at LinkedIn *Maddie Blaustein at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database *Former Marvel editor Christopher Priest on Blaustein's time at Marvel Comics Category:1960 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American comics artists Category:American comics writers Category:American voice actors Category:LGBT comics creators Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:People from Long Island Category:Transgender and transsexual actors Category:Transgender and transsexual writers fr:Madeleine Blaustein it:Maddie Blaustein